Heaven for the Fallen
by DragonGirl317
Summary: Just a collection of one-shot stories about what the tributes from the 74th Hunger Games do in heaven. Includes vacations, movie nights, and more. Pairings Cato/Glimmer Marvel/Clove and slight Thresh/Foxface.
1. Introduction Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins except for Cato's little sister, Connie. She belongs to Pink Mockingjay and is a character in her story, Forbidden Love. Check it out! **

**I know some parts may be a little confusing, but this is my first fanfiction. I try to make things as clear as possible, but sometimes I over think things.**

**Ages: Glimmer-17, Cato-18, Clove-16, Marvel-17, Connie-7, Thresh-18, Fox Face (Zoe)-17, and Rue-12**

**Glimmer's POV**

I was sleeping on Cato's muscular arm when suddenly, there was a loud crack next to me. Thousands of bees swarmed out and started attacking us. I screamed when I realized that these weren't just any bees, but Tracker Jackers. We all jumped up and started to run down the hill, but I had been overcome by the bees poison and knew the end was near as I fell to the ground. I tried to scream, but my throat swelled up so all I could do was suffer silently and wait for the end. Then everything went dark.

**Cato's POV**

"GLIMMER!" I yelled back when I realized she wasn't at my side anymore.

"Cato! It's too late! We have to move on." Clove yelled as she jumped into the river.

"Glimmer, no..." I began to myself, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU TEWELVE!"

**Glimmer's POV**

"...Where am I?" I asked as I squinted at the bright, white, lights.

"You, Glimmer. Get up and come over here." Someone said.

"Who are you?"

"So full of questions, I see." The person said sounding very irritated.

"I'm so confused. I thought I was killed?" I said as I looked around at the place I was in. It was all bright white and the floor was soft and puffy like a cloud. In front of me was a gate and in big golden letters were the words "The Gates of Heaven". Under the gates was a toll booth thing with a short , impish looking man.

"I'm really dead." I figured.

"Yep. Took you long enough! Now. You're Glimmer from District 1, correct?" He asked.

"Um... yes." I responded. He didn't even look up at me when I answered. He just typed away on an odd disk.

"What's that?" I questioned. It was silver on the back and had a screen on the front.

"This is the new Cloud. It is a personal computer and top notch. I have to use it to record every new arrival. Now, I am required to give you a speech about the way things work around here and send you on the way." He informed.

"Ok."

"Heaven has always been a free place. People live in special areas near those they love and have something in common with. We can make anything happen here. Now, the people here were shocked when the Capitol started the Hunger Games, so we had to smooth some feathers and construct a special gate for those tributes lost in the Games. We needed to make it as perfect as possible because you've all been through a lot. Lost yet?"

I shook my head and told him to continue.

"Ok, so there are special gates for everyone. Every single person who ever comes up here has a place they belong and are wanted. People can travel and visit, but you stay at that original place. This may seem bad, but the house boundaries are endless. If you get tired, just change it."

He paused and looked at as if to ask if I understood. I nodded again and he continued.

"So, the needs and wants of people grew over the years and we we're faced with a problem. When people arrive here, they normally stay the age they were when they died, so we had miscarried babies, children who died young, and youth, like yourself, who came before their time. So we had to set up orphanages where children could wait for a relative to die or young people could adopt if they wanted to. It's much like the old world before Panam. Understand?"

"Yep. Continue."

"Well, normally, we want the kids to be safe, so we set the age of when they can leave the orphanage to thirteen, but they needed to live with at least three other friends. For those who are older, we do offer marriage because some residence wanted to be wed, but died first. The age is sixteen, but the two must go through classes before their big day. Confused?"

"Nope."

"Good, I like you kid. Most people ask stupid questions and interrupt me the whole time. Anyways, last are the gates. See this lever? I set the gate I want to open on my Cloud and then pull this lever and it opens. Example, this..." He said as he pulled the lever down "...is the place where we keep anyone who died in World War II. And this, is where we put children who come without family to go to." He informed as he motioned to the portal with a gate labeled "Orphanage".

"Similar to those gates, we have one for the Hunger Games Tributes. Any and all, as long as they set foot in an arena, are welcome. The families are also welcomed too. We have a nice, private lake community for you. Travel is unlimited and adventure is everywhere, so enjoy!" He ended happily.

"Oh, and one other thing. I like you so if you have any questions, come ask me or any of the portal keepers. There's a book in your house that explains it all and neighbors are around all the time. The people are... really nice and overly happy. It's like the 1950s all over again! Have fun!"

With that, I walked into the portal and right onto a path in the village.

**Questions or Comments? Review or send me a PM.**


	2. Introduction Part 2

**Chapter 2**

The community was covered in trees. It looks like the trees were only cut away in the space for the houses and road. This place was perfect!

"Hello! Hi dear, I'm Miss Kathy, the Hunger Games portal keeper. You must be Glimmer." A woman said from yet another toll looking room.

"Hi. I am Glimmer."

"Wonderful. Zac gave you his speech I suppose. Well, welcome to our community. Let me take you to your house." Kathy said as she walked out of her booth and directed me to a jeep around back. We jumped in and she began to drive. We passed gorgeous house after gorgeous house as we continued to my new residence.

"Glimmer, dear, there is one thing Zac always leaves out. Everyone in the Games naturally hates the others because there can only be one winner, but here everyone gets along. No one has any excuse to be hostile or violent. As we always say, "You'll see your loved ones again" and "Why hate, they may have killed you, but that brought you to us". We want there to be peace and freedom. Oh! Look! That's your street." She cheered.

I live in house 1 on 74th street, I noticed as we took a right and weaved our way down the twisty road. I also noticed that some houses down the road were completely dark, while others were light inside.

"Um..." I began to ask as I pointed at the houses.

"Oh! The houses that are dark are for the other tributes that haven't died yet and the lit ones house the tributes that died before you. Like the girl from 4, Mary Ann, and those who died in the beginning Bloodbath." She answered.

"That makes sense."

"Well, go on! Your new home is amazing." Miss Kathy said sounding a little like fire girl's mentor.

I looked at my house for the first time and instantly fell in love. It looked like a mansion in the front, but a beach house in the back. It was entirely white with big glass windows everywhere. I was speechless.

"This house is huge! I love it!" I said, still waiting for someone to jump out and say it was all a prank.

"I know, I know. Stunning. Well, come along! Let's go inside!" She directed me to the inside.

It was as breathtaking as the outside, if not more. The foyer had a glass chandelier and a high celing. There was a staircase off to the side and it was beautiful! This house was already my dream house and I'm only in the front! As I walked in, I saw a dining room with room for twelve, a full kitchen with the most beautiful granite counter tops and white cabinets, and a family room/living room with a sixty inch plasma screen television and white couches, again, for twelve.

"Oh my gosh! I love this! Thank you."

"You've earned. The Capital. Pft. A bunch of idiotic men with too much money and spare time." Kathy rolled her eyes in disgust.

I was still speechless.

"Well, I'll let you explore. You still have the basement with a non-alcoholic beverage bar, another entertainment system, and game room. Then there's the dock with your boat, the garage with your car, and the your yard. And... oh yeah! The second floor with your room and guest rooms. I guess I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye." I was still too stunned. There's more!


	3. Introduction Part 3

**Chapter 3**

After three days of living in absolute heaven, I realized that I was very lonely. I was just sitting on my couch, watching the Games, when I saw Marvel kill that little girl, Rue. Then, Katniss came outta the woods and killed him. Maybe I could greet them at the gate and give them a tour! It might've been nice to see a familiar face on my first day. It was pretty nerve wracking!

I decided that it would be nice to see them and I jumped into my jeep and raced to the front gate. As soon as I got there, Zac started his speech about 'the works' so I waited patiently for him to finish before I ran in and gave them both huge hugs. It's not like I hate Rue. She was my rival, but that's over now so why not try to be friends?

"Travel is unlimited and adventure is everywhere, so enjoy!" Zac ended just like he did for me.

"MARVEL! RUE! Come over here!" I yelled and waved from my car.

Marvel looked up and smiled. It was so great to see my best friend, since... forever, again. Rue, however, looked hesitant. She looked at Marvel as if asking if it was alright.

"It's ok, Rue. Come on." I coaxed. With that, they both jogged over and hugged me, Marvel more willing than Rue.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Rue. I can't! This is heaven, it would be illogical." I said.

She smiled at my 'big word' and laughed.

"Ok! I'm going to give you a tour because I doubt you want Miss Chatty Kathy to show you your houses." I began, but was interrupted by a little girl screaming.

"I'm sorry. If you have no one here to take you in, you have to live in the orphanage until someone can. It wouldn't be safe for you or the community. There's nothing I can do." I heard Zac say. I looked to the person who he was addressing. The child looked only seven years old. She had brown hair and green eyes. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Please! Just look me up again! I don't want to go to the orphanage!" The girl sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Connie. No one came up." Zac responded. Then it hit me! I remember her! Cato said something about having a sick little sister named Connie!

"Connie!" I yelled, startling Marvel and Rue.

"You know her?" Rue asked.

"She's Cato's little sister. He told me about her the night before I died." I informed as I began to run to the crying child.

When I reached her, I got down on my knees and she yelled "GLIMMER! YOU'RE GLIMMER, FROM THE HUNGER GAMES! You knew my brother!"

"That's right. Zac, I'll take her. I'm a... family friend."

"Ok. Good luck!"

I grabbed her hand and we walked to my car.

"OH! Zac! Can you get me a car seat for Connie?"

"Yeah, back seat's got one." He replied without even looking up from the cartoons in the paper.

"Thanks!"

"He's grumpy." Connie pointed out. "Glimmer, why would you take me?"

"Because I knew your brother and he would be crushed if he knew you were in an orphanage." I said, rather unconvincingly.

"Ok, now tell me the real reason."

Wow, she's good. "Um... I."

"You like him. I _saw _you two in the arena. I've NEVER seen Cato look at someone like that. He really likes you too." She whispered as we approached Marvel and Rue.

"Ok! Everyone in!" I said, still blushing like crazy.


	4. Introduction Part 4

**Thanks to S. EJ Tapson for being my first reviewer! This one's for you!**

**Chapter 4**

"... and that's my big, beautiful house. Connie, you will be staying there with me. And next is Marvel's, and most likely Clove's house." I added and looked at his face. He was bright red and refused to make eye contact.

"Oooooh." Connie and Rue cooed from the backseat, only making him blush more.

"I don't think she's going to die. She's gonna win." He replied, looking out the window.

"Actually, Clove volunteered before her training was done because of her family. Her father died when she was young and her mother remarried a man for his money or else Clove would have starved. Then the step-father sent her to Games training at age seven. That's where she and Cato met."I informed.

"Hey! You know Clove! I love her! She's like a sister to me. On breaks from career school, she came to our house!" Connie interjected. "I think she likes you too. She was sad when you died."

"How could you tell?" Marvel asked unimpressed.

"I've known Clove for a long time. I've seen boys hit on her, but she's always been interested in training. When she stepped into the arena, you could see determination written all over her face, but when I saw you two together, that was all gone. She looked happy, really happy. And _you _got her to laugh! I've only seen her laugh once! And, when you died, Cato asked if she was ok, and she just walked away and stared at the ground." Connie blurted out really fast.

I looked at Marvel, but he just smirked and continued to enjoy the ride.

I pulled into the driveway of Rue's house and was shocked. Her house was nothing like the others. It was a huge tree house!

"Wow! Thank you for bringing me here, Glimmer!"

"Anytime! Hey, there's a note on your door. Bring it here." I instructed.

"Ok. It says that I'm too young to live alone, but the next kid my age isn't coming for two years. They want me to check-in often. Ok! I can do that!"

"What's your future roommate's name?" I asked, but her face was very worried. She showed me the paper and it said _Primrose Everdeen._

"Um... They said two years, so I'm sure she'll be ready."

"I am so sorry, Katniss." Rue mumbled.


	5. Introduction Part 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Rue. Look on the bright side! Katniss still gets two whole years with her sister...if she lives. And if she doesn't, she gets to see Prim in two years!" I tried to help.

"I guess." She shrugged sadly.

"And... you get to meet the famous Prim. I'm sure Katniss mentioned her." I said.

"Right! I'm finally going to have a friend my age!" Rue cheered, "Bye, Glimmer! I'll see you later!" And with that, she sprinted away.

"Alright! Marvel, you're up next!" I said.

"You're right here! We're next door neighbors." I told Marvel.

His house had two white columns on either side of a grand door, a fountain in the middle of the circular drive, and a stone front.

"Wow." Connie breathed.

"This place is amazing!" I pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah! No kidding! Thanks Glimmer! See you later." Marvel yelled as he sprinted into his new home.

"Alright, kiddo. Wanna go see our house now?" I asked Connie.

"YES! I'm so excited!" She replied while doing some happy dance in her seat.

"Ok, here we go." I said as I began to back out of Marvel's driveway.

"Now remember, the house only has guest bedrooms now, so we have to design your room later." I told the beaming girl in front of me.

"OK!" She squealed as I unlocked the front door.

Connie barreled in and stopped in the dead center of the room.

"WOW! THIS PLACE IS SO PRETTY! I love it!" She yelled and continued running through the house. Oh, little kids.

I walked to the kitchen and started to make some snacks. Connie's probably hungry.

"GLIMMER! Your room is beautiful!" She yelled from upstairs. "And the back guest bedroom is full of pink girly stuff! It's just what I wanted!"

Wait, what?

"Connie, what do you mean it's full of 'pink girly stuff'?" I asked.

"Well, there's a huge pink bed and canopy, a pink dresser, and a dress up corner…"

I ran upstairs. What does she mean? I didn't do that! I turned the corner and gasped. She was right, the room was a pink paradise.

"Wow. This is…new." I commented.

"Hey, there's a note. What's it say?" Connie asked.

"It says…Glimmer, sorry you had a guest arrive so unexpectedly. I took the liberty of creating a room just for her as thanks. Hope this helps. -Zac." I read to her.

"The grumpy elf?" Connie asked.

"Yep. See, he's not as bad as you think. He made this room for you."

"Wow! Well, I LIKE HIM!"

"Good." I said. Then, Connie's tummy gurgled.

"Hey, Glimmer. I'm hungry." She said.

"Come on. There're cookies downstairs."

"YAY! Do you think Clove will really die?" She asked as we walked down the stairs.

"Maybe. She sounded pretty serious when she said she couldn't go home." I said.

"Well, I hope she does die!" Connie cheered.

"WHAT! WHY? Don't you like her?" I was shocked.

"Of course I like her! That's why she has to come here, to be with me! Plus, you haven't lived until you've tasted her cooking! She doesn't like people to know she can, but I think she cooks better than my mom and Clove's had a lot less practice."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Really! She use to wake up really early on the breaks she spent at our house, and she'd cook until my mom woke up. And then she'd stand there and lecture her on the art of cooking! HAHAHA! I miss her!" Connie said as we walked into the kitchen and began to eat our cookies.


	6. Introduction Part 6

**This one's going to (hopefully) finish the introductions, so I'm going to make it really long! I realize they are dragging out. I need to get some one-shots in! Oh, and I said Glimmer has a Jeep, but she really has a silver FJ Cruiser. **

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, it really helps to know your opinion! **

**Chapter 6**

"GLIMMER!" Connie yelled from the living room.

I dragged myself out of bed, walked outside my room, and looked over the balcony. Connie was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked down the stairs and went to see what she was watching. It was the Hunger Games. Great.

"Oh, Glimmer! You're awake. They are holding a feast with things the remaining tributes need. Look! That girl with the red hair, the one from district 5, she's running to the cornucopia! She just got her bag! She's really fast! Hey! There's Katniss, from 12. The game makers decided that if two people were remaining from the same district, they could win together! I think 12's trying to save Peeta. He's hurt real bad." Connie rambled.

I wasn't too interested with what was happening until I saw a dagger wiz past Katniss's cheek.

"Glimmer! Did you see that! I think that was Clove!"

Sure enough, Clove came sprinting out of the woods, dagger at the ready. She crouched down, ready to kill Katniss.

"She's pissed!" Connie yelled.

"Don't say that! She's angry."

"Right! Angry! I think it's because Katniss killed Marvel and she's getting even!" She theorized.

"Yeah." I replied as I watched what Clove would do next. Suddenly, that huge boy from District 11 picked Clove up from on top of Katniss and held her up against the cornucopia.

"What did you say about the little girl? Did you kill her? You did, didn't you!" He yelled in her face.

"CATO! CATO!" Clove screamed. I knew it was all over. I heard Cato yell in the distance, but he was too far away to save Clove. Thresh had a rock in his hand and he slowly moved it up to strike Clove in the head. I grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Connie demanded.

"You don't need to see that violence."

"But Clove's like my sister! I need to know what happens to her!"

"She's gonna die." I told the angry child.

"How do you know?" Connie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Thresh had a rock." I told her.

"What? I wanted her to go fast and painlessly! WAAAAAAA!" Connie began to cry.

"Hey, either way, she's going to be here in a few minutes. Do you want to pick up Rue and meet her at the gate?" I offered.

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"Well then go get dressed! I'll phone Rue and tell her to get over here, asap."

"What about Marvel?" Connie asked.

"He went to talk to Zac. I think he brings Zac his paper on Sundays."

"Ok, you ready?" I asked. This time, Rue insisted that she sit in the front seat so Marvel and Clove could sit together on the way back.

"Ok, but I doubt Clove wants to be hassled by you two, so don't bug her with too many questions, ok?" I said.

"Ok!" Rue and Connie chirped.

We parked and got out at the gate as Zac, once again, finished his speech.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Marvel asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Clove just arrived.

"What do you mean I live in a gate? I don't get it!" We heard Clove yell at Zac.

"Wow, you're loud." He pointed out.

"WHAT! I DON'T CARE! Just…I know someone up here that I really want to see and I'm sure they can explain this to me."She tried to calm down.

"Name."

"I already told you my name."

"No, this boy's name."

"How did you know…"

"You're a young lady who just came from the Hunger Games. I doubt you're rushing to see family."

"Ok… you have a point. Marvel, his name's Marvel." Clove answered.

We all turned to see Marvel's reaction. His face was red!

"You should go get her. I'm sure she's at her last nerve with Zac." Rue pointed out.

We all turned back to listen into the conversation.

"Oh! I don't even have to look him up. That boy's a good catch."

"You know him?" Clove asked, looking very surprised.

"Know him? He comes on Sunday mornings with my paper. Actually, he's around here somewhere, said something about a tribute he missed had just died. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" Zac asked sarcastically. I knew he was messing with Clove because Marvel had no idea that Clove died.

"Um…" She blushed.

"Marvel, go see her!" Connie, Rue, and I whispered and shoved him out from our hiding spot behind the toll booth.

"CLOVE!" He shouted as he ran and gave her a big hug.

"Marvel. I missed you." She mumbled into his shirt.

Ok. Time to ruin the moment…

"Clove!" I shouted and ran to my friend with Connie and Rue in tow.

She pulled away and hugged me to.

"Clove! Remember me?" Connie asked.

"Connie! Of course I remember you, but why are you here?"

"That disease spread too fast and killed me. I got here right after Rue and Marvel and Glimmer's letting me stay with her."

"Well, that's great!" Clove replied happily.

Things got a little awkward when it came to Rue. They just looked at each other, as if deciding whether or not to trust each other.

Finally, Clove smiled, stuck out her hand, and said "The Games are over and we both lost, let's start over."

Rue smiled back, shook her hand, and replied "That sounds good."

Connie grabbed Clove's hand, the one that wasn't being held by Marvel, and said "Clove. I think you should know that there is a specific seating order in Glimmer's car!"

"Ok, what's that?" Clove asked happily.

"Well, I sit in my car seat in the back right behind Glimmer. Glimmer is the driver, so she sits in the driver's seat and Rue called shotgun, so she sits up front." Connie said, looking very proud of herself.

Clove looked confused to what this had to do with anything we were discussing, so I simply said "Rue and Connie worked up a brilliant plan on the way over. They want you two to sit next to each other."

"Oh, I get it now." Clove responded. Her and Marvel just laughed at the kids attempt and got into their assigned seats in my Silver FJ Cruiser.

Within the next day, Zoe **(a/n the girl Katniss calls 'Foxface')** from 5 and Thresh from 11 came up too. I guess they had something in common, because Rue told me that they are living together in a Southern Mediterranean mansion next door to her. I wanted to be friends with as many as them as possible because we're going to be neighbors for a long, long time, but I really just worried about Cato. When the finale came, Connie and I had Clove, Marvel, Rue, Zoe, and Thresh come over to watch. It was nice because everyone had pretty much been forgiven for whatever happened in the arena with the excuse that ' We were all high on adrenalin and wanted to win for our district'.

"When's the big surprise ending gonna start?" Connie whined.

"Soon." We all shushed her.

They showed Katniss and Peeta running out of the woods after Cato. They were being chased by some dog things. Then the screen showed Claudius and Caesar at their desk.

" Claudius. What are those horrific monsters chasing down our remaining tributes?" Caesar asked.

"Those, Caesar, are muttations. They are interesting little creatures, I'll give you that. I saw the one in front, perhaps the leader, stand up on his hind legs and balance easily! And just when I think 'that's impossible', I see it raise its front paw and wave the others on! It's like they have wrists!" Claudius commented.

"And right you are, Claudius! In addition to those wrists, have you noticed the four inch razor sharp claws?"

"Yes, but as our District 12 tribute, Katniss Everdeen just found out, these mutts are very special."

"Please. Do tell. I'm sure the crowd is dying of anticipation."

"Those mutts were built to resemble our dead tributes. See that blond one? The one with the green eyes that's standing a mere ten feet from Miss Everdeen? Well, hidden from our view is a pink sparkly collar with the number one on it."

"No! It can't be!" Caesar muttered.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, that mutt is none other than Glimmer from District 1."

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Haha, Glimmer. They made you into a dog!" Connie laughed. "Actually, they made all of you into dogs!"

"That's just disgusting." Clove mumbled.

"What kinda sick person enjoys this!" Thresh wondered aloud.

And the night dragged on. Cato was pushed off the cornucopia and the mutts dragged him around. It became way too gruesome for the little kids, so Zoe volunteered to watch them upstairs. We all eventually passed out on the floor or in a chair in my living room. Finally, morning came and yet Cato was still alive, but just barely. Katniss finally put him out of his misery and her and Peeta won the games.

I looked around and saw everyone else was asleep. Then I thought 'Cato just died, and everyone's asleep…'

I finally decided to sneak out and meet him at the gate, alone. I drove down the windy road and went to the gate. Once again, I arrived in time to hear Zac's signature finishing line. I took this as my cue to make myself visible from behind the booth. Cato's initial reaction was fear. He must've been remembering the Glimmer dog that nearly tore his head off, but I just walked over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled. Cato relaxed when I said this and hugged me back. We stood there, hugging in the early hours of the morning, until Cato said "But, Connie… she'll die and it's all my fault!"

"No. She died around the same time Rue and Marvel did." I informed him as I pulled away.

"YEP! She almost went to the orphanage, too." Zac interrupted from behind me.

"What!" Cato said, suddenly very alarmed. He looked to me for answers.

"Don't worry. Thanks to your vivid description of her the night before I died, I recognized her and brought her back to my house. She's with me now." I said.

"Thank you so much Glimmer!" Cato sighed as if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

"Come on, I'll explain everything in the car." I said as we walked to my vehicle.

As we drove, I told him everything that happened from the moment I arrived here up until this morning. I told him about how we're all friends now, as surprising as that may be, and of how Marvel and Clove are living together now. He was happy to hear that his little sister loves me and didn't even hesitate when I asked if he wanted to move in with us to save Connie the trouble of packing up her whole bedroom. Well, that's not the only reason I want him to move in, but it's not like I'm going to tell him I love him right here, right now! That's just gonna have to wait till later.


	7. A Typical Day for Rue

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while! I went back to school today and have been busy. Anyways, I've been writing three chapters on and off and have at least another 15 written on note cards! This is just a little something until I finish the others. Sneak peak! Next big chapter is Halloween! (Because it's never too early or too late to get into the spirit of All Hallows Eve.) And something I didn't mention is that the gates are time machines. **

**A Typical Day for Rue**

**Rue POV**

Chirp chirp chirp the birds chattered outside my window. Ahh. It's morning.

I woke up with one thing on my mind. Saturday, my favorite day of rest and relaxation. Sure, I have Sunday, but Saturday's special. Every Saturday, I wake up to the birds chirping at six thirty precisely.

"Good Morning Miss Kitty." I yawned.

I know you're wondering 'why wake up early on a Saturday?' Well, Zoe and Thresh wake up at seven and go on a morning jog and I love to go with them. But, since I'm small and can't keep up with them, I usually just ride my bike alongside them. I wake up at six thirty so I can water my little garden in my backyard.

Since I moved here, I've added quite a bit to my tree house. I live in a pretty sturdy tree, so it can hold a lot of weight. I built on five extensions, including another bedroom for Prim, a green house, a family room, and a kitchen. I also added a wraparound porch with stairs leading to my front yard (because heaven knows Glimmer cannot climb a tree) and a back deck. In the backyard, I planted lots of bushes to fence in my yard. My backyard has a garden full of vegetables and fruits. I love to eat healthy, but the districts were low on fruit and vegetables, so having access to them is a dream come true. I also added a little forest to practice climbing around in and lots of flowers! My house and yard are full of them!

"Rowell" Miss Kitty yawned.

"Wanna go outside?" I asked my finicky Persian.

"Meow." She responded as she ran to the door and tilter her head back to stare at the back door knob.

"Ok, let's go water some plants."

By the time I was done with the plants, Zoe was knocking on my front door.

"I'm coming!" I raced to the shed and grabbed my bike and met Zoe and Thresh at the road. We usually go for about an hour, then come back, change, then hit Clove and Marvel's for pancakes, bacon and eggs!

We went through the main gate and asked Zac to switch the gate to Washington D.C. in 2012. I always love going to D.C. because life there is so different from Panam.

"Don't lose us, Rue."Thresh reminded me. Last Saturday, we all walked into Jurassic earth and I got lost by the brontosaurus in a jungle. I was just happy they were herbivores. A baby one even let me ride on its back to cross a river!

"Ok. There are no dinosaurs here, so I have much less a chance to get lost!" I assured him.

We walked around the mall for a while and Thresh even let me ride the temporary merry-go-round!

"Rue, it's time to go back. Clove will have breakfast ready soon." Zoe informed me.

I arrived back at my house at eight o'clock exactly. Zoe is really good at getting me places promptly! I put my bike away and cleaned up.

I got to Clove and Marvel's house early, but surprisingly, Cato, Glimmer, and Connie were already there.

"How did you guys beat me?" I questioned.

"I made them get up early." Connie beamed.

"How did you get Cato out of bed early on a Saturday?"

"Simple, I said chocolate chip pancakes and he bolted strait up." Glimmer told me, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Clove, I want chocolate chip pancakes." Cato whined.

"When DON'T you want them?" She asked calmly.

"That is a very good question and I will have to get back to you when that sad day comes…" He replied.

After breakfast, the day dragged on slowly. I tended to my garden until lunch. I just made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat in the sun with Miss Kitty. At a little after one, Zoe came over and asked me if I wanted to help her on her farm. When she moved in, she told me that district five specialized in power, but when she wasn't working, she was looking for creatures in her small backyard. She said she always had a soft spot for animals, so it's no wonder that she made Thresh help her convert their backyard into a barnyard.

I helped her muck the horse stalls, give the cows hay, feed the chickens and bunnies, and we took her sheep for a run. Sheep are like fluffy, vegetarian dogs. They run with you and stay on a leash! At about six thirty, Thresh called us in for dinner. We ate chicken with steamed vegetables and baked potatoes. After dinner, I thanked Thresh and Zoe for having me, and then hurried home to feed Miss Kitty. We stayed up until ten watching spongebob.

As I got ready for bed, I thought to myself. 'It's days like today that make me happy I was reaped. If I didn't go to the Hunger Games, I would have never gotten to meet the people who have become more of a family to me than my own family.'


	8. IKEA

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_ my alarm clock went off. It was only seven AM, but I had to start somewhere. For one reason or another, everyone needed to go shopping for interior design products so I suggested we try this great place called IKEA.

"Ugggg!" Cato groaned next to me.

"Wake up sleepy." I said gently.

"WHYYY?" He whined like a two year old. I opened my mouth to answer, but our bedroom doors slammed open and a little body flung herself at the bed.

"Because we're going to IKEA today!" Connie squealed as she got up and started jumping on our bed in a feeble attempt to wake Cato up.

"COME ON BIG BROTHER!" Connie yelled and kicked Cato in the back…nothing.

"Get up soon because IKEA opens at ten and it takes us a half hour to get there so we need to leave at NINE THIRTY!" She yelled, stressing the nine thirty.

"Hey, Connie. Why don't we go call everyone else and wake them up so they're not late? I bet Clove will come over and make breakfast if you're real nice to her." I coaxed as I pulled her away from her brother. Her head shot up and she grinned.

"OK!" She shouted as she pulled me out of my room. "Let's call Clove and Marvel first."

I picked up the phone and dialed their number.

_Ring ring ring ring _

"Hello?" Marvel answered.

"Hey! You're up. Are you ready for IKEA?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Clove won't get up. She just groaned and rolled over last time I tried."

"I know what you're going through. Cato did the same thing. Ok. Give her the phone. Connie wants to talk to her."

"Ok." He said as he walked into their bedroom.

"Hey Clove. Connie wants to talk to you." We heard him say.

"Hello?" A very tired Clove answered.

"HI CLOVE! WE'RE GOING TO IKEA SOON SO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! AND, WILL YOU PLEASE COME OVER AND MAKE BREAKFAST FOR ALL OF US!" Connie screamed into the phone.

"Ok, ok! No need to destroy my ear drums! I'll be over soon." She said as she hung up the phone.

"YAY! Let's call Rue!" Connie cheered.

After successfully calling and waking all of our friends, Connie and I got dressed and tried to wake Cato up again.

"Come on, baby. You need to get up and get ready." I tried before Connie could harass him again.

He just groaned and rolled over again. So I did the only thing that I knew would wake him up. I kissed him. When I finally pulled away he glared at me then held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright! Alright. I'll get ready." He said as he went to brush his teeth.

"Yay!" Connie screamed. "I think I heard the doorbell! Maybe Clove's here! I want breakfast!"

After Clove made breakfast and everybody arrived and ate, we all got into our cars and hit the road to IKEA. Clove and Marvel went in their car, Thresh and Zoe took Rue, and Cato, Connie and I drove together. Connie was bouncing up and down the entire time. As soon as she saw the unmistakable blue and yellow IKEA sign she started squealing and yelling "WE'RE HERE!"

As soon as we entered, Connie and Rue were running around screaming "We want frozen yogurt! We want Swedish meatballs! We want…" It never ends…

We rode the escalator up to the second floor and looked at all the model rooms that showed off their classy furniture. It was a lot less eye catching and bold as the furniture we made in District 1. It was more modern and stylish and I loved it! Connie and Rue ran into every model room and pretended they lived there. They even jumped on the beds until an employee gave them a dirty look and they stopped.

"Why don't you two go look at the TVs?" Cato suggested.

"OK!" They yelled as they ran away beaming.

"They're so happy." Zoe laughed as we all watched them run around and turn on every television to see if they liked it.

"We like this one!" Rue yelled and turned around to give us puppy dog eyes.

"You know… Cato, I was thinking about the basement and our current entertainment system and…"

"Right! That dinosaur. I think we need to remodel." He said, finally catching on.

The little girls gasped and started yelling their favorites out and jumping up and down.

"Ok ok, ok. Why don't we get lunch since it is noon, then we come back and pick out the new furniture?" Marvel suggested.

After about two hours of shopping and buying, it's safe to say that everything in our house is IKEA made now.

**I want at least 40 reviews before I publish the next chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed! You guys are amazing! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, IKEA is a Swedish home products super store. IT'S AMAZING! I love to go, browse, buy nothing, eat French fries till I puke, then leave. Yay! Go Sweden! **


	9. Marvel Finds Dad

**Clove's POV**

"Marvel! I'm bored!" I shouted.

"And...?" He questioned without looking up from his book.

"Let's go shopping!" I yelled.

"You...shopping?" He asked.

"Shoe shopping. I actually like it!" I yelled at him as I ran to get my coat.

"Ok...ok." Marvel gave up and came with me.

When we walked into town, I saw something that made me slow to a stop and stare.

"What's wrong?" Marvel asked. He came back and grabbed my hand. I looked at two people I saw walking down the street.

"Daddy! I want to go to the park! Can you push me on the swing?" The little girl said.

"Sure princess." The dad replied as he took hold of the little girl's hand and they went to the park.

"Clove?" Marvel whispered when the family was gone.

"It's nothing." I said, finally coming out of my trance.

"Ok...?" He replied, sounding very unsure.

We walked another block and saw Sammy's Shoe Shop. I tried on at least one hundred pairs of shoes, but Marvel limited me to six. I can't try on one hundred amazing pairs of shoes then have to decide on six! After an hour of arguing, we came to the conclusion that I have a shoe problem and that I can get ten pairs.

**Marvel's POV**

When we finally got home, Clove went to start making dinner. I told her I was going for a jog and I ran over to Glimmer's house.

"Glimmer! Where's Cato?" I asked.

"Watching TV. Why?"

"I have a question for him."

"Ok..." She replied giving me a strange look.

"Cato. Door for you." Glimmer yelled.

"Hey Marvel. What's up?" Cato asked.

"Today, Clove and I went into town to go shoe shopping."

"Hahahaha! Way to lose your man card!" Cato laughed.

"Anyways, Clove saw a man and his daughter walking and she stopped. Any idea who they were?"

"No, but Clove's dad died when she was young. Maybe she saw them and was sad that she didn't really have a childhood."

"Ok. I see now."

"Ok. See you later, buddy." Cato said.

As I walked home, it hit me. One, we're dead too. Maybe I could find her dad and she would be happy again. And two. I was supposed to be on a run, so I had to walk through our neighbors sprinkler to make me look sweaty.

The next day, I started my search. I went to Zac at the front gate and asked him to search for anyone related to Clove on his cloud. He ran his scans and found someone named Fredrik Fuhrman.

"...he died eleven years ago and lives in the District Two Decade gate. Anything else?" Zac sighed.

"Nope. Could you please open the District Two Decade gate?" I asked.

"Which one? There are seven."

"The one with Mr. Fuhrman." I reminded him.

"Decade Six. Ok."

He pulled the lever and a huge rusty iron gate appeared with the District Two symbol on it.

I walked in and asked the gate keeper where he lived and he pulled out a huge map and pointed me in the right direction. The neighborhood looked like District Two, but the houses are much nicer. I walked up to house 12569 and knocked on the door.

A man who looked to be in his late forties answered the door. He looked just like Clove. Same dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin.

"Fredrik Fuhrman?" I asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Marvel Quaid. I know your daughter, Clove. She died in the 74th Hunger Games." I informed.

"My little girl is here? I haven't seen her." He pointed out.

"We don't live here. We live in the Hunger Games gate."

"We?" He asked.

"Um...yeah. I'm her boyfriend and we live together." I said scratching my neck awkwardly.

"So why did you come get me?" He wondered. "Why would you want an annoying dad being over protective of his only daughter?"

"Well... We went shoe shopping-" I began.

"Humf." He chuckled.

"And she saw a man and his daughter and was sad. So, I asked her friend from District Two and he said that you died so I thought maybe she missed you and wants to see you again."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes. I just want her to be happy again."

"Ok. I'll come home with you."

We walked out of the gate then to the Hunger Games one. We hopped into my truck and drove back to my house.

"Clove. I'm home! I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She responded from the kitchen.

"Come here."

She walked in, screamed, and hugged her father.

"Daddy! You're here!"

"Yes princess. I missed you so much."

"But how...?"

"This young man figured you missed me and came all the way to my gate to find me." Mr. Fuhrman said as his daughter remembered that I was standing right behind them.

"Surprise." I said.

She turned around, flung her arms around my neck, and kissed me. When she finally pulled away she looked straight into my eyes and said,

"Thank you."

**Clove POV**

"Daddy. This is my boyfriend, Marvel, from District One. We met in the Hunger Games." I explained.

"So I've heard. I missed this year's games. How were they?"

"Brutal, as always." Marvel said.

"Clove. You've got a good one here. Don't lose him." My dad told me.

I blushed like crazy and nodded my head.

"I must go now. I've got a big laboratory, just like I've always wanted, and I have some people coming to look at a find I've made. But, I love you and I'll miss you. We ave to make dinner plans."

"Ok. I'll call you. Bye."When I turned around, Marvel was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"First, you're from District Two, the Masonry district. Why does your dad like science? Two, are you sick? Your face is red and hot."

"My dad never liked stone, but he likes discoveries. He went to the mines to discover on the job. That was his drive... until he was a little too curious and stepped in an old, condemned shaft. He fell to his death. And two... I'm embarrassed about what he said." I informed.

Marvel just laughed, a lot.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

'Cute Clove, real cute."

"What?"

"I can't believe you're embarrassed by that! You already knew that 'I'm a good one'! And I'm not gonna lose you. I can't wait till you meet my mother. That's going to be interesting." He laughed at me.

"Why?" I asked sounding very innocent.

"Nothing. Come on, kid." Marvel replied. He only calls me 'kid' because sometimes I act like one, and I'm short.

"I'm not a kid! Just because I'm shorter than you does not mean I'm a kid!"

"I know. I just love to annoy you." He responded.

"That's not fair!" I pouted.

"Come on." He said again as he slung his arm around me and we walked back into the living room.


	10. Halloween

**Everyone writes Halloween fanfic at Halloween time, so I'm shaking it up a bit! Hope you like it. Next chapter goes up once I get 70 reviews (and once I write it…) Oh, and sorry for the delay. School has been eating me alive! -_- **

**Halloween**

"Glimmer!" Is this waking going to be a regular thing?

"What Connie?" I asked as I sat up in bed.

"Halloween is coming and we need to go buy scary decorations and costumes!" She said as she ran in and started jumping on my bed in an attempt to wake me.

"What's Halloween?" I asked.

"WHAT! You don't know what Halloween is! I talk about it all the time! How could you have missed it?" She yelled in my ear.

*Flashback*

May 23rd

"Hey, Glimmer." Connie said as she hopped in the car from school. That's right! They have school in heaven, but it's very limited, they really only learn basic skills and history.

"Hey Connie. How was school?"

"Good. We learned about this really cool holiday called Hallo-" She began, but was interrupted by me swerving the car so I didn't hit a squirrel. I'm not sure what would happen to the creature, because it's already dead, but Connie would have cried so I avoided it.

August 2nd

There was a freak storm the day before, so Cato was up on a ladder trying to get Rue's cat out of a tree. Don't ask how it got stuck up there, but I think Rue forgot to let it in…

"Glimmer. Cato. There's this great holiday coming up in a few months and…"

"AHHH!" Cato screamed as he fell off the ladder with a fluffy object attached to his face.

"CATO!" I yelled as I ran over and pried Miss Kitty off his face.

"Thanks Cato!" Rue cheered as she skipped away with her angry cat.

"Any time. Uhhhhh. My face hurts." Cato moaned.

"Come on ya big baby. Can't even take a cat to the face." I giggled as we all walked inside and Connie got the first aid kit.

September 17th

"Clove! Can you make me lunch?" Connie asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" She responded.

"Pasta pasta pasta pasta!" Connie began to chant.

"Ok."

After twenty minutes of silence, Connie interrupted my reading. She bounced over to the couch and jumped onto my torso.

"Yes Connie?" I asked as I put my book down.

"Well, Halloween is in a few weeks and… "

"AHHHHHHHH!" Clove screamed from the kitchen. Connie and I jumped off the couch and ran into the other room.

Clove was standing there, dripping wet, in the middle of a pile of noodles.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I dropped the pasta and was sprayed with boiling water." She sounded like she was gonna cry, but she just got down and started to clean up the pasta off the cold tile floor.

"At least it wasn't pasta sauce." I joked. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine once I change." Clove laughed.

"Well then it's a good thing you were wearing an apron."

*End of Flashback*

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, but it was clear that I was lying.

Connie just raised her eyebrows and said "Then, I will educate you… again."

"Halloween is when kids get to dress up in any costume they want and go door to door to get free candy!"

"Ok! So you what to go buy candy, decorations, and costumes?" I asked.

"Yep!"

Halloween Night (October 31)

I was actually excited to see what costumes my friends got. I already knew that I was a princess, Cato was a pirate, and Connie wanted to be me in the hunger games. That was an interesting choice… We made her a golden District 1 jacket and got her a bow and arrow. Connie wanted me to put make up on her, so it looked like she was actually cut, while she watched my interview and the games up until my death. In the end she looked pretty good. We also gave her fishtail braids on either side of her head so she looked exactly like me.

I curled my hair, wore a tiara, and put glitter all over my face and hair!

Cato drew pirate tattoos all over his arms, got an eye patch, and got a sword from the wreck room in out fitness center. However, Connie and I were disappointed when he wouldn't let us pierce his ears.

When the sun set, Connie bolted to our front yard and turned on the lights. This year, we decided to make out house look like a haunted mansion.

"Nice! Good call Connie! The house looks great!" Cato said.

"Thanks big brother!" Connie yelled as she waved at us from the road. "Hey Glimmer! Can we go yet?" Connie asked.

Connie and I were going next door to get Clove first. Then we were going to backtrack and go to pick up Zoe and Rue. Rue started to get really bad nightmares a few weeks ago, so she decided to move in with Zoe and Thresh until Prim gets here. Thresh, Marvel, and Cato were on door duty so us girls could walk around.

"Ok!" I yelled to Connie. I turned back to Cato and kissed him on the lips.

"Be back soon." I told him as I ran out to meet Connie by the road.

"Bye! Be safe!" Cato yelled from the door.

We took a left and walked on in the darkness. In the night, this place kinda looks like the Hunger Games arena I was in. Connie must've sensed my discomfort so she said "I know it's scary in the dark, but you're Glimmer! You're the bravest person I know!"

"What about your brother and Clove? Actually, what about Thresh… and Marvel, too?" I questioned.

"Well, yeah they're brave, but they are NOT out in the dark woods now, are they?"

"Good point." I said.

"And… they are all really brave… except Clove." She snickered.

"What's so funny? I think Clove's really brave." I informed the laughing seven year old next to me.

"No she's not! Once, we were sitting by a pond in District Two and a duck flew in behind her and quacked and she screamed and hid her head in her lap!" Connie laughed.

"I'm sure she was surprised. And she was little then…" I rationalized.

"Hahahahaha! That was on reaping day right before the last games!"

"Ok, that's a little pathetic. Don't tell her I said that or I'll have a knife in my-"

Whoosh!

"-arm." I finished after a dagger came flying clean through the forest and pinned the arm of my dress to a tree.

"WOW!" Connie beamed. "That was so cool!"

"That's for thinking I'm pathetic." Clove said as she stepped into view.

"Come on. A duck? That is a little pathetic, don't you think." I asked once I got the knife out of my dress.

"If you were there, you would have seen how scary it was." Clove rationalized not even looking a little embarrassed.

"I don't care! It made me laugh because you screamed like a baby! I want my candy! Come on!" Connie demanded.

"Ok, ok. Marvel has your candy at the door, if you want to go get it…" Clove said to Connie.

Connie and I didn't understand until we walked up to their house. It was decorated like an Arabian Castle. Like the ones in that movie that Connie loves… Aladdin, I think.

"Wow!" I said.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE CASTLE IN ALADDIN! That explains why you are dressed like an Arabian princess, Clove!" Connie squealed. I looked over at Clove and noticed what she was wearing. She had a very 'Jasmine like' top and pants that were a sandy tangerine color with matching shoes and lots of gold jewelry. Her hair was pulled back in her classic bubble ponytail and she had some hair veil thing going down the back.

"Wow. Someone went all out." I commented.

"I only like this one because I can hide knives in all kinds of places! There are so many pockets and hidden straps." She demonstrated by pulling out a knife and throwing it so the butt hit the door bell.

_Ding Dong_

"Oh, hey Connie." Marvel said as he answered the door.

"Talk later, candy now."

"Ok. Here." He held the bowl out to her. She took a huge handful and shoved it into her bag.

"Hey. Glimmer! Marvel looks just like Aladdin!" Connie pointed out.

"Yep. We're matching this year." Clove said.

"Nice District One games outfit. You're Glimmer right?" Marvel asked Connie.

"Yes! I'm so excited! I love my costume!"

"Come on, Connie. We still have a whole neighborhood to get candy from. See you later, baby." Clove said.

"I want to go to Zoe and Thresh's house next! Isn't Rue going to meet us there?" Connie asked.

"Yes she is. What do you think their house's theme is?" I asked.

"I don't know… I hope it's cool…" Connie said as she slowed down. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Thresh and Zoe's house was a haunted barnyard! There were crows cawing everywhere and pumpkins with scary faces and blood on them. We walked up to the door and saw a scarecrow at the corner of the walk. It had an odd shape to it and I had the feeling someone was watching me. The voice box attached to the things leg said "I bet I scare you."

"No you don't! You're just a stupid scarecrow and judging by all the crows around here, you're not doing a very good job!" Clove pointed out.

"Oh. But I'm a great scare Clove."

"What! That makes NO sense!" Clove countered.

"Yes it does. I can scare you, easy! All I have to do is count to three."

"1…"

"Where is the plug on this thing?" Clove wondered.

"2…"

"This thing thinks it's scary! Ha! It can't even move!"

"3…" The scare crow finished. It still looked same.

"See," Clove began as she stepped closer, "I told you!"

All of the sudden, the scarecrow jumped off its post, struck a ridiculous pose, and screamed a very high and girly scream. Well… not as high and girly as Clove's. Clove shrieked, jumped in the air, and ran behind me. The scarecrow stood there, very much alive and began laughing.

"Wait a second! I recognize that laugh! It's you!" Connie yelled as she jumped onto the person and pulled off the head to reveal Zoe!

"NOT COOL, ZOE!" Clove yelled as she reappeared from her hiding spot. Zoe just kept laughing.

"I want candy! Zoe, can I please have some candy?" Connie said, using the Bambi eyes.

"Sure, Thresh has it. Come here." Zoe informed.

We walked up to the door and a giant cow covered in gems and jewels came to the door. Zoe started laughing even harder.

"Guys! Look! I helped Thresh! Isn't his costume amazing?" Rue called out. She ran out the door and hugged us.

"It's something alright…" Zoe giggled.

Thresh held out the bowl of candy so Connie and Rue could have some, then waved goodbye and walked back inside. We walked down the street and continued on our rounds. All the houses had different, elaborate themes. We saw pirate ships, haunted graveyards, and a Disney princess castle. By the end of the night, we called Cato and told him to bring Connie's red wagon to the front gatehouse. Kathy was holding an all residence party in the courtyard.

"Hey gorgeous." Cato said from behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck.

"Hey. About time! Connie made me and Clove take turns carrying her candy! And she wouldn't let us eat any!" I whined.

"Come on." Cato said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Connie.

"Here's your wagon." Cato told his sister.

The rest of the night was a blur. Connie found a whole street we missed so we had to go get more candy with her. Rue fell asleep around midnight so Zoe took her home. And Clove said she wanted to spend time with Marvel and went home.

"Glimmer, can we go home? I'm really tired." Connie yawned.

"Sure. Cato! We're leaving! Come on!" I yelled.

When we finally got home, Connie passed out on the stairs up to her room.

"She's so cute." I told Cato as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Yeah. Come on. It's late."

And with that, we changed and went to bed.

**Weak ending, I know, but… yeah. Anyways, REVIEW! And I love to hear your ideas and thoughts so feel free to tell me in reviews and PMs. Thank you! **


	11. District One

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Clove POV

"Marvel! Have you seen my knife?" I asked.

"Which one? Have you checked the vault or the knife drawer?" He replied from the living room.

"Vault, yes. Knife drawer, yes."

"Did you ask Glimmer or Rue? Remember the last time? When you-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled at him. By this point I had found my favorite knife under my pillow, run out to the balcony, and thrown it at Marvel to show my frustration.

"Hey Clove! I found your knife." Marvel said sarcastically.

"Well come on then! We're going to be late and-"

"CLOVE! YOU"RE ONE MINUTE AND THIRTY-FIVE SECONDS LATE!" Connie screamed as she burst through the door.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!"

"Do you two not know how important this is to me! I finally get to see the-" Connie started.

"The place where Glimmer, you're idol, grew up." I finished for her.

"You know what is really sad about all this? I'M FROM DISTRICT ONE TOO!" Marvel pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Connie remembered.

"Really? Are you sure? I could've sworn you were from… nope, can't remember." I joked.

"Hahaha, very funny. Let's go, before Connie has another heart attack." Marvel said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Connie whined as she pulled and pushed us to Glimmer and Cato's car. Since this was a day trip and it was only the five of us, we took Glimmer's Cruiser. We left the community and drove to the main gate. Kathy waved us through and we drove on to Zac. When we arrived, Connie babbled on and on to Zac until he finally had enough and opened the District One gate.

We drove down a long road in the woods and passed through two guard towers to get into the District. The people who said the streets were paved with gold we're not lying!

"Wow. Is this what the whole district looks like?" I breathed.

"No, just the Justice Court and the Career Academy. This is the main city. District 1 consists of several cities, each specializing in a specific furniture type." Glimmer informed.

"Yeah. There's Dining, Bedroom, Wardrobe, Desks, Seating, Storage, and Musical." Marvel said in a daze

"Musical is a little random, isn't it?" Cato asked.

"To some, but that's where we are going!" Glimmer squealed, her eyes lighting up.

"Wait! You are from the place where flutes come from!" Connie asked energetically.

"Pfft, you don't want some stupid flute! Especially since the family who runs the factory is so stuck up and mean. You want pianos! Those are amazing!" Glimmer 'educated' Connie.

""I don't really like pianos." Connie said sadly. Glimmer and Marvel looked like they were gonna faint.

"What's with the huge obsession with pianos?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you guys make them in a factory or something?" Cato asked.

"You'll see." Marvel smiled and resumed staring out the window.

We drove past city after city. The funny part was the connection. You would expect a highway or something, but we were greeted with little country back roads that wound around hills and mountains. Finally, we drove along a huge river and Glimmer started cheering and bouncing up and down smiling.

"LOOK!" She screamed.

Over on the other side of the river, we saw a huge river town. Cato, Connie, and I gawked at the fortress. Since District Two is in the mountains, we don't have rivers like this, or cities this grand.

"Better shut your mouths. You may attract flies." Marvel joked as Glimmer laughed at our reactions.

"Breathtaking, I know." Glimmer sighed.

"That's one word." Connie said. I was amazed! Connie, probably for the first time in her life, was speechless.

We pulled onto a high arched bridge and crossed the rushing waters.

"I was just wondering… what is this city called?" Cato asked.

"This is New Orleans. Marvel, give the founding speech." Glimmer commanded.

"Ok. In the beginning of time-" Marvel began.

"NOT THAT SPEECH!" Glimmer cut in.

"I was just kidding. Sheesh! Well, back when District One was being built, the founder needed ideas on how to build this city. One of the Capitol sponsors of his corporation told him a story about a 'city in the southland, way down on the river' that was very close to his family and he would personally pay for the construction. The city was called New Orleans. It also worked out because the city was considered to be very musical."

"Question. Will this all be on the test?" I asked smartly.

"Haha! Good one Clove!" Connie and Cato yelled and laughed.

"Ugg! District Two." Marvel groaned.

"I know right!" Glimmer agreed.

We drove around the lower section of town and went up a small hill to the factory part. Glimmer stopped the car and her and Marvel scrambled out of the car to look at the building before us. It read 'Q&R Piano Company'.

"What's this?" Cato asked his girlfriend.

"Easy. A factory."

"No. I mean why did we stop? Did you two work here?" Cato asked again.

"Oh no! Glimmer actually worked!" I replied sarcastically.

"Clove's right! I didn't work. This was our families' piano factory. The Q stands for Quaid and the R for Rambin."

"Wow. Couple of bigshots here, eh Connie?" I asked.

"Wow! That's so cool! Where did you live? Were you rich!" Connie beamed.

"I'll show you next and yes, we were rich."Glimmer responded.

"Alright, pile in!" Marvel yelled as we made our way back to the car.

We went up another, slightly larger hill, then down a long, shady lane, past large estates. The lane ended and a black, iron, gate with a golden Q&R in the middle, was in the way. Marvel got out, opened it, and we continued down the way. At the end of the drive, there was a cliff to the sea, two mansions, and forests on either side. What bothered me was the fact that the two mansions were connected by a glass archway hallway. Okay, so I may be the tiniest bit jealous…

"Come on!" Marvel yelled as he yanked me out of the car.

"I love love love the archway in between the houses!" Connie squealed.

"Actually, that's new… When we were alive, our house had on connection." Glimmer educated. I feel much better now.

It was late afternoon and the sun was almost set now. The lights on the property began to turn on. We also saw light shine through the windows of the house.

"That's strange… Who's here?" Glimmer asked no one in particular.

"Let's ask." Marvel suggested as he went up and knocked on the door. I was too busy admiring the golden doorknob to notice a butler answer the door.

"Yes." He said in a monotone voice.

"Hello. I'm Mar-"

"I know very well who you all are. Please come in." He interrupted rudely.

"My master and mistress are parlor. Please, follow me."

We walked past elegant room after elegant room. Finally, we reached a brightly lit room with some couches, a piano, and a very well hidden television. Suddenly, there was this high squeal and some lady, who I didn't know, was all over My Marvel.

"Marvel!" The person yelled again. I cleared my throat from behind this person to they would separate. Marvel clearly knew this person because he was hugging her back! Maybe she was some ex-girlfriend, she certainly was very pretty. I looked over at Cato and he was having a similar problem with some man and Glimmer.

I cleared my throat again, but louder this time. Marvel realized my tension and pulled away laughing.

"Don't worry, Clove. Reva's no competition." Marvel assured. Just so this 'Reva' knew who she was messing with, I ran up and hugged Marvel around the waist.

"Where are my manners! I'm Reva, Marvel's big sister. It's so nice to meet you." She said happily.

"Oh! You're siblings! Phew. I'm Clove, District Two."

"I know! I watched the games. You were definitely my favorite this year! I've always been a fan of the knife throwing. Anyways, this handsome man over here is Glimmer's big brother Charli and my husband."

Marvel and Glimmer were both shocked and happy.

"You finally got married?" Glimmer screamed as she crushed her brother in another hug.

"Yep! Don't crush me!" Charli choked.

"Sorry. I just missed you." Glimmer said to her brother. Then she began to introduce Cato and Connie.

"So, Reva, if you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" I asked.

"I don't mind at all. Charli and I were bored one day so we snuck out of the district. We were having so much fun that we didn't even notice the bounty hunter behind us…he brought us back, but when the officials told him to release us, he took us around back and shot us. Then we ended up here. Charli and started dating and one thing lead to another and we got married. Then we connected the estates with the glass arch walkway." She informed.

"Oh my gosh! That's so sad!" I sympathized.

"Naa. If we lived, we would have either been in the games or died from factory conditions. Plus we were not even aloud to be together so it didn't matter. We're happy here." Reva rationalized.

"Well, we hate to show up and run, but it's late and it's Connie's bedtime so we should get going. I promise we'll visit often!" Glimmer announced.

After that we said our goodbyes and started the long journey home. The next morning, I woke up in my own bed. I was really confused because I didn't remember coming home the night before.

"Marvel." I whispered as I shook my boyfriend awake.

"Hmm? Oh. What's wrong Clove?" He asked sleepily.

"When did we get home last night?"

"Around midnight. You fell asleep before we even left the city, so I just carried you in." Marvel yawned and got out of bed. I pulled him back down and said "It's too early to get up. Let's just go back to bed."

"But it's 9:00 am!" He argued.

"And I thought you were us to my irrational sleeping hours. You go; I'll be up by noon." I said as I fell back asleep. Yesterday was pretty cool. It made me realize that I had no idea where my best friend and my boyfriend came from. Maybe next time we should go to District Two…

**Review! :)**


	12. Primrose

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm on vacation so…yeah. But the next chapter is going to be awesome! Can't wait!

Prim POV

I walked out into the streets of the Capitol with the first aid team to see little parachutes being dropped on a large group of children. When the first child caught one, it exploded on impact. These were Capitol children! Why were they killing their own? I ran to help one little girl, about my age, when another parachute landed near me and exploded. Everything went white, and then darkness swallowed me.

When I regained consciousness, I was surrounded by puffy clouds and white lights.

"Where am I?" I asked. There were lots of children in front of me, probably from the bombing. More were coming in behind me. There was a huge gate that said "Orphanage" on the top in rusty iron letters. Inside the portal, it was a regular sunny day. Nuns were walking around a square, welcoming in the Capitol children. I was terrified. They were trying to put me there! My dad is here, but I don't know where! I was finally at the front of the line and a little elfish man asked my name.

"Primrose Everdeen." I squeaked. The man looked up and smiled.

"Oh, we've been expecting you. Step off to the side, I'll call your ride." Maybe they know my dad!

Rue POV

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello? This is Rue speaking." I answered.

"Hello Rue. This is Zac. Your friend finally arrived. Can you ask someone to drive you out here to meet her? She needs a tour and the explanation. There are too many kids here to give my speech."

"Of course." I answered. I was happy Prim finally arrived, but I was also nervous. I've never met her and I don't have a ride to the gate. Glimmer took Connie to ballet and Cato went to help Glimmer carry all her shopping bags while they wait for the lesson to be over. And Zoe and Thresh have farm work… Marvel! Maybe he'll drive me!

I ran as fast as I could the back way across Glimmer's yard and to Clove and Marvel's house. I rang the doorbell and prayed he could drive me.

"Hey Rue. What'cha need?" Marvel asked when he answered the door.

"Ineedaridetothefrontgate!" I yelled out.

"What?"

I gasped for breath and started over again. "I need a ride to the front gate!"

"Oh. Why?"

"Prim just died along with a TON of Capitol children and she's trapped there and no one else can drive me!"

"Oh, well, I'm kinda late as it is and I need to go in the other direction. I'm sorry. But, Clove was just whining about how bored she is. She could drive you." Marvel offered.

"Ok… I guess she's better than nothing. But Clove's… well, Clove. She won't help me!"

"Rue. We've been here for three years now and you're probably the only person who hasn't hung out with her. Her and Thresh went bowling! And he's the one who killed her! It's time to let go of the past and turn over a new leaf. She'd love to help you. And don't tell her I told you this, but she's really jealous of Zoe and Glimmer."

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because they have a boyfriend and a little kid to hang out with. She's always wanted a kid to follow her around like Connie us to. So, I'm sure she'd help. Now, I'm late, gotta go!" Marvel explained and walked out to his car. As soon as I saw the license plate tagged "Marvelous" zoom away, I walked into the house. Clove keeps this place REALLY clean! I guess she really is bored.

"Clove?" I asked.

"Hmm." She grunted from the couch.

"Hey. I need you to drive me to pick up Prim at the front gate."

"Why? Are Zoe and Glimmer busy?"

"Um…Yeah." I respond.

"Figures. Ok, let's go." She grumbled and grabbed her car keys.

"Thanks."

'Why is she in such a bad mood?' I wondered. I figured she can't really hurt me, so I asked "Why are you so grumpy? Marvel said you've changed!"

"Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Ok…Well, we're here. And I promise I'll hang out with her more. Marvel said you were jealous!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"What!" I heard she scream after I shut the door.

"Prim! Prim?" I yelled as I ran through the crowd of kids.

"Yes." I heard someone mumble.

"Prim! Hi, I'm Rue. We're roommates!" I said nervously and stuck out my hand to shake hers.

"Um… ok. Hey, I remember you! You're from the Hunger Games! You were my sister's ally! She still talks about you! You saved her life. Thank you." Prim reminded.

"Oh… yeah." I giggled.

"Well, come on let's get out of here. This place is crowded." Prim said.

We walked through the crowd and back to Clove, who was waiting outside her car.

"Ready to go?" She asked us.

"Yep!" I said and jumped into the back seat of the car. I looked back at Prim who was standing there staring at Clove.

Prim POV

"Prim? What's wrong?" Rue asked me. Clove made her way to the driver's seat and was waiting for me to get my act together.

I jumped in the car and buckled up. Then I started to panic. What if she tries to kill me? She almost got my sister! And she's a vicious, evil, career. No. She can't kill me. I'm already dead! Maybe she tried to kill my sister for a reason! Maybe she had a little sister just like Katniss! Yeah! And she needed to get home to feed her family! But she's from District 2! And since she could afford career training, she must've been well off. Maybe… Maybe… Nope, she's just plain evil. I've got to defend myself! What can I use? A bow? No, Rory said I'm terrible with a bow. A knife? No, Clove uses knives. She could use some trick and get my knife. A rock? A rock. Yes! Thresh killed her with a rock! Maybe she's still scared of rocks! Now where to find one?

Rue noticed my panicked expression.

"Are you ok? Is something wrong?" She whispered so only I could hear.

"I'm scared of Clove. Actually, I'm scared of all the careers." I answered.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! I've been with them for three years! They're all really nice once you get to know them! The games… change people." Rue yelled.

Clove glanced into her rear view mirror at us. The way she looked at me assured me of the worst possibility. She's brainwashed Rue! What if she brainwashes me? What if she brainwashes me and then kills me to get back at Katniss. Oh, right. We're dead… well, what if she hurts me? You can get hurt when you're dead, right?

"Prim, you're sweating! What's wrong?"

"Clove's brainwashed you! And I'm coming next! She wants to get revenge on Katniss so she's going to hurt us!" I blurted out and instantly regretted it. She knew I caught on to her evil plan. I looked at our driver, but she wasn't stopping to hurt us or throwing a knife at me. She was just driving. She looked kind of confused too. Rue started laughing.

"Oh, and what's she going to do next?" Rue giggled.

"Wait. You think this is funny?" I asked.

"Rue, next I'm going to cook you in a delicious stew and eat it with the rest of the Careers!" Clove said in a mock evil tone. Then she started laughing too.

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Clove's not going to hurt you, she can't! None of the others can either. They're great! Really! You just need to stop being afraid." Rue said when her laughs subsided.

"Yeah! And we're not cannibals either." Clove laughed again.

"Hey Clove, where are we going?" Rue asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh no! I told you!"

"Prim, we've been over this before. I've been here with them for three years. They're completely safe, now. We can't be hurt in heaven."

"Yeah! I've had to live with them for years too. They're stupid sometimes, but they're all right." Clove said referring to the other three careers.

I was still confused. They would have to do something big to prove to me they're not bad anymore. We pulled into a parking lot and Clove said that we're here. Rue looked confused and said she'd never been here before. But before I even had time to panic, we were walking up to a huge barrel shaped building that said "The Ice Cream Bucket" on the roof. Ok, this was big enough proof that they've changed.

"CLOVE!" Someone yelled when we got our ice cream. I looked over and saw a ton of other tributes from Katniss's games.

"Hey! This is Prim, Katniss's little sister who's finally come to join us." Clove introduced me to the others. I saw that fox-like girl my sister ran into in the beginning of the games, the boy who killed Clove, the other three careers, and some little girl sitting on one career's lap.

"Prim. You probably remember some of their faces from the 74th, but I'll run through names. This is Thresh, my district partner, Zoe from five, Glimmer and Marvel from one, Cato from two, and Cato's little sister Connie is on Glimmer's lap." Rue summarized.

Well, that explains why Cato was a jerk in the games. He must've been trying to save Connie.

"Hi Prim!" Everyone welcomed.

We sat down and talked for what seemed like hours. When it was time to leave, Zoe and Thresh took Rue and I home. We passed dozens of estates and mansions. This palace really is all that! We finally came to a huge plot of land on an even more massive lake. There was a large tree in the middle with a multi-floor tree house in the middle.

"Wow. Who lives there?" I asked.

"Us!" Rue beamed.

"Really! I love it! Who are our neighbors?" I was so excited.

"On the right are Zoe and Thresh. They have a farm. On the left are Caro, Connie, and Glimmer. Their house is a mansion. It's so pretty! Next to them is Clove and Marvel's house. We eat almost ninety percent of our meals there."

"Why?"

"Because Clove as an amazing chef! We're going there for dinner soon!"

"Ok. It's actually funny. All the careers live with another career."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But they don't act all high and mighty. They lost so it's no use. They're pretty great people. You'd be surprised. I know I was." Rue said as we walked up the stairs to my new house. And as soon as I entered, I knew that this was going to be great!


	13. A Day for Prim

A Day for Prim

"Prim? Come on. Wake up! It's breakfast time! Prim." Rue whispered in her friend's ear.

"What?" I groaned and rolled over.  
"It's Friday. We still have school. Come on, it's only three hours and then Clove and Glimmer will pick us up and take us to lunch. No come on! We need to go!"

"Ok, ok. What time is it?" I finally gave up and rolled out of bed.

"It's seven. Clove called and said breakfast is ready." Rue said and ran to finish out of my room.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed. When I walked into the hallway and to the living room, Rue was feeding her cat.

"Hey, ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm starving. Did Clove say what she made?"

"I think she made ham and cheese omelets." Rue responded as we walked down the new front stairs. We walked down the street passed Glimmer's house and walked up to Clove's. Rue strolled, turned the doorknob, and walked in with me in tow.

"Hi guys! Good Morning!" I yelled to the people waiting for us.

We were greeted with some 'Heys' and a few 'good mornings'. We sat walked into the kitchen, grabbed an omelet and some juice, and sat down at the breakfast bar. We ate quickly and hurried to Zoe's car. She dropped us off at the front and went home to do laundry and clean. We said good bye and ran inside.

The day dragged on slowly until when noon hit. We were dismissed in the usual quick and orderly fashion… until we exited the building and the crowd ran to their cars. Rue and I stood off to the side and looked for Glimmers car. Sure enough, she was waiting, with Connie and Clove. We ran to the car and climbed into the back seat.

"Where do you want to go, girls?" Clove asked.

"Jerry's Place! Jerry's Place!" Connie began chanting.

"I could go for a burger." I told them.

"Same!" Rue yelled excitedly.

"Ok. Zoe will meet us there." Glimmer explained.

"Yay!" We all yelled and started to enjoy the ride to the restaurant.

When we arrived at Jerry's, Connie jumped up and ran into the place. I ran in after her and asked if Zoe had come already. The waiter walked us to a table in the bar where she was sitting.

"ZOE!" We yelled and hugger the ginger.

"Hey guys. What did you do with Clove and Glimmer?"

"We're here." They replied from behind me.

We sat down and ordered plenty of burgers and fries. Connie got a coloring book and would not stop talking until Clove played tick tack tow with her and Glimmer helped her with the mad lib. When the food came, we ate quickly and had Glimmer and Clove drop us off. The rest of the afternoon, Rue and I worked in out garden and hung out at the beach. When six rolled around, we went home, fed Ms. Kitty, and showered for dinner.

"Rue. Let's go! I need food!" I yelled to my friend from the front door.

"Coming!" She replied. Rue came out a minute later with an umbrella.

"I think it's supposed to rain tonight." She explained.

"Ok. Let's go!" I cheered and lead her to Clove and Marvel's. We eat there a lot…

When dinner was over, we thanked Clove and went home. Sure enough, it was raining. Rue smirked and opened the umbrella for us to share. We returned home, locked the front door, and changed into our pajamas. But no Friday was complete without a movie, so we watched some old cartoon movie and went to bed.

Yep… perfect Friday.

**Wow. That was really awful… I am so sorry. I've been busy with summer reading since my summer ends in a month… sad. But I should have a big chapter up in a few weeks… They will be going on vacation… Still deciding on where. Review and tell me where you want them to go and give me some background if it's a specific place… Thanks**

**~ DragonGirl317~**


	14. District Two

District Two

Marvel's POV

Okay. I'll save you the trouble of a lengthy explanation. Clove, Cato, and Connie dragged us to District Two because we went to District One last time…

"Are we there yet?" Connie groaned.

"Not yet, almost. Look over there, Connie! It's the quarry!" Cato yelled and pointed like a child.

"Marvel?" Clove asked.

"What is that?" I asked my girlfriend, pointing at the enormous hole in the ground.

"That's a quarry. What? Did you think we mined all the stone? There are over 17 different types of rock we need to take from quarries! After thirteen got blown sky high, we needed to pick up the slack and graphite mine too." Clove answered.

"But it's gigantic!"

"Seventy-four years of extracting will do that to the earth…"

"Wait, you've used the same spot for seventy-four years? Isn't that a little dangerous?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not as dangerous as the last quarry in Rock Fort." When Clove finished, we drove under a huge wooden sign that read 'Rock Fort Quarry and Town'.

"Okay… I see the quarry, but where's the town?" Glimmer asked.

"Keep going!" Connie giggled. We drove another twenty feet until Cato made us park and get out.

"Still missing the town…" Glimmer said.

"Walk another five feet, then tell me if it's still missing." Clove grinned at us.

Glimmer and I walked up five feet and gasped. The earth dropped off about thirty feet down, then went maybe fifty yards out, then dropped another thirty feet and continued in that pattern. The flat part that went out had houses by the hundreds, enough for maybe a thousand people. The earth went down to a large river and there was a small bay there.

"What? How? I'm so confused. What is this?" Glimmer asked.

"This is Rock Fort. It's an old quarry that was built too close to a river. During the 'Dark Days', we had a small battle, Capitol verses Rebels, here and it ended up cracking the rock. The opposite wall of the quarry fell into the river. Then the remaining people built a new quarry and made the old one the town." Connie explained.

"Wow. This is so cool!" I exclaimed, my face breaking into a grin.

Clove smiled, took my hand, and lead us down into the layered town.

"The lower two levels are the shops and our small port. We send the heavier orders down river and directly to the Capitol from here. This river empties into the west side of the city, right next to the stone warehouse." Cato explained.

"So, where was your house?" Glimmer asked Cato.

"Down in the seventh ring from the top. We're almost to Clove's house… well the one she grew up in. Her step-dad bought a bigger one in the ninth ring…" Cato said as nicely as possible. Clove looked down, refusing to make eye contact with us.

As we walked on, I couldn't help but notice that there was a sort of class system here.

"Are all the houses here so small? They look like shacks." I asked.

"The top three rings have the poorer residence houses. They are the ones that are taken to the mines in the morning. The lower you get, the richer the person. Everyone wants to be closer to the market place at the bottom." Cato explained.

"Where's your house?" I whispered to Clove.

"Coming up." She answered quietly, still looking at the ground.

"I figured. You did say your dad died in a mining shaft accident."

She only nodded and walked on. We were almost to the end of the third row when Cato stopped us.

"This is it." He said. Just like the ones before it, this one was a shack at best.

"Can we go inside? I never got to go in when I was alive." Connie asked sweetly before she raced off and ran into the shack. Glimmer and Cato followed her in. I began to walk, but Clove didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This place has bad memories and it's a piece of crap! Why would anyone want to go in there?"

"Come on. So it's a shack. Think about where you're living now. You don't have to worry." I tried to get her to walk again, but she stood her ground.

"No. I had too many friends ask where I lived and when they saw it, they never talked to me again."

"Now Clover, they were being shallow. I don't care where you lived-"

"Then why do you need to go inside?" She asked urgently.

"Because, I want to. Come on, let's go together." I said and picked her up bridal style.

"No. Marvel, I don't want to!"

"Too bad, we're in." I said as we walked in the door.

The house looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. There was a thick layer of dust on the ground, doors were thrown off their hinges, and it lacked furniture. We followed the sound of voices down a hallway and into a room full of faded pink stuff. This room, unlike the others, was filled with the furniture of a little girl. Pink bed sheets, pink curtains, pink everything.

"Looks like mom really did forget about me…" Clove sighed. That's when it clicked, this was her room.

"This room is adorable! It's all pink and girly!" I smiled at Clove.

"And if you ever mention it again, I will stab you!" She seethed.

"But it's cute." Glimmer cut in.

"Yeah! Look at the doll house in the corner! It's so pretty." Connie squealed and ran to have a closer look.

"Yeah, sure. This is where I lived _before _I learned the wonders of being a career." Clove sighed.

"Well… who wants to see the house Clove lived in _after _she became a career?" Cato asked.

"Yay! We're going to my house!" Connie screamed, grabbed Glimmer's hand, and yanked her out the door. By the time we caught up with them, Connie and Glimmer were halfway down the large slope used to get from each ring.

The difference between the rings was noticeable. The top three had shacks, but as we progressed, the houses got bigger and bigger until they became mansions the size of my old house.

"There it is! There it is!" Connie cheered and threw the door open.

This house, unlike Clove's, was clean and newly polished. The furniture was lively and colorful, the marble countertops shined, and the walls were freshly painted.

"Wow… How is it so clean? Does someone 'live' here?" I asked Cato.

"Well… we had an old maid that died… maybe she still cleans the place?" Cato guessed.

We walked on into the kitchen, living room, and dining room. All the furniture was expensive and made from high grade materials. We continued up to the second level… well, we were dragged up to the second level so Connie could show Glimmer and I around.

"…and that's my parent's room. That's the guest room. And-oooh! There's Cato's room." She squealed and led us into a dark blue room.

There were clothes scattered about, an unmade navy blue bed, and a small cabinet. The cabinet was filled with knives of all shapes and sizes…figures.

Connie continued talking about something involving unicorns and led us to the next room, which just happened to be her room. Pink. That's all there was to say. Pink dolls, pink bed, pink curtains. It actually looks just like her room in Glimmer and Cato's house.

"…but you need so see Clove's room!" Connie squealed and dragged us to the next room.

The room was sky blue, like our room now, with dark wood furniture. There was a knife display case like in Cato's room, and several areas in the wall with knife punctures… maybe she was mad?

"Classic Clove, destroying walls when she was angry." I commented on the walls.

"What do you mean _was_? You obviously haven't been in my knife room lately. That place is a mess!" She said in a joking tone, but I couldn't help but think she was telling the truth…

"Cato, I'm hungry." Connie whined.

"Well, we have a few options. Go get sandwiches at the deli." Connie made a face.

"Find a restaurant in the next town." No one wanted to do that.

"Or Clove could make us lunch when we get home." Cato finished. Connie jumped up and down, smiling like crazy… we took that as a yes to the last option.

We got back into Glimmer's car and drove away from the town. District Two is in the mountains, so it was a rocky drive out. When we reached the base of the mountains, Connie started babbling about how much fun the trip was and how much she missed the town.

"But Connie, if you lived back there, you wouldn't be with me." Glimmer smiled into the rear view mirror at Connie.

"That's true!" She squealed.

"Yeah, so what are we having for lunch, Clove?" Glimmer asked.

"Whatever you guys want."

"I want a chicken sandwich." Cato said.

"Yeah, I guess that would be good." I told Clove.

"So we all want chicken sandwiches?" Clove asked, while she looked at Connie.

"Yes-WAIT! No, I want chicken nuggets and fries!"

"Ok." Clove replied and looked out the window to enjoy the scenery.

"That was fun. I think we should skip District Three and go to Four. Can you guys say vacation?" I asked.

"Vacation!" Connie yelled.

"Na." Everyone shot down my idea.

**I hope that was better. Once again, so sorry about the last chapter. I'm going on vacation next week, but I'll still be on fanfic! Can't wait! Anyways… Review and have a Happy Summer! :)**


	15. Vacation Part One

**Ok. So this is a few months after ****Prim****. Prim is completely use to everyone and is NOT scared of careers anymore.**

Connie's Pov

"Guys! I'm bored! What are we doing this summer?" I groaned.

We were all hanging out at my house, trying to decide what to do this summer. I was sitting on the couch, drinking chocolate next to my brother. Glimmer was next to him with her head on his shoulder. Clove was laying on the chair across from my, hanging upside down next to Marvel, who was pretending to be interested in some magazine. Zoe and Rue were laying on the floor in the middle of the room next to the couch that Prim and Thresh were sitting on. They had a laptop and were searching for something to do.

"Visit District One?" Prim asked.

"No, done that." Clove answered.

"Visit District Two?" Thresh asked.

"Nope. Been there, done that." Glimmer responded.

"Visit District Thr-" Marvel started with a smirk, but was cut off by Clove.

"NO! Marvel, be serious!"

"Visit District Fou-"

"CATO!" Clove growled, grabbed one of her hidden knives, and threw it at his head, missing by an inch.

"Haha! Missed me!" Cato laughed childishly.

"I missed on purpose." Clove glared.

"Cato has a point." Zoe mumbled from the floor.

"What?" I asked.

We could go to District Four. Lots of Victors went there in the summer from Five." Zoe said.

"I would love to go to the beach! We could rent a beach house for a week or two!" Glimmer jumped up and ran to her computer. "I'll look it up!"

"Fun. Get something beach front! Jonah said that's the best place to get in Four." Rue yelled after Glimmer.

"Who's Jonah?" Zoe asked.

"That District Four boy that Rue has a crush on!" Prim giggled from the couch. Everyone left in the living room went 'oooh'!

"Stop it guys!" Rue pouted.

"Okay, here. There's an island off the coast of Four that used to be a huge tourist attraction before Panam. We can rent a beach house there!" Glimmer beamed.

"Ok. Then do it!" I yelled to her, smiling like a crazy person.

- Just Before They Arrived -

"Are we there yet?"

"How long?"

"Ugggg."

"Connie! Will you stop that?" Glimmer yelled, obviously annoyed.

"We're almost there." Cato summed up.

We'd decided to rent a beach house for two weeks! We took three cars full of stuff. I had to bring all my stuffed animals, Prim couldn't live without her top ten favorite plants… and Rue had to take the cat. The older kids had to bring trivial stuff like candy, excessive amounts of clothes, and knives.

"How about now?" I asked

"Five minutes."

"Oooh! Look at that one! That one's huge! I have to call Prim!" I yelled, grabbed Cato's cell phone, and called Marvel.

"Hello? Cato, what do you want?" Marvel answered.

"Marvel, put Prim on!" I demanded.

"Prim, phone for you." Marvel muttered and handed the phone to Prim.

"Connie! Did you see that house?"

"Yes! Should we ask Rue?" I asked.

"I'm already dialing her!"

"Hello?" Thresh said.

"Put Rue on!"

"Rue." Thresh said.

"Hello?"

"Did you see that house!?" We yelled together.

"YES! It was huge!" She giggled.

"Alright, Connie. We're here! Hang up." Glimmer said.

"Wow!" I laughed and got out of the car.

The house is beautiful! That's all there is to say. It's a tan, three story Mediterranean with a circle drive and flowers everywhere.

"Alright, despite its size, it only has four bedrooms, so you all have to share." Glimmer said and motioned to us three little kids.

"Yay!" We squealed and ran in.

"I love this house!" Rue yelled from the second floor balcony.

"Okay. Settle down. We need to plan what we are going to do for the next two weeks." Zoe said and pulled out an oversized sketch pad and pencil.

"I want to go wake boarding!" Thresh said.

"We need to go swimming, like every day!" I added.

"And shopping, we can't forget about shopping!" Glimmer grinned, snapping her fingers.

"Of course, because we always need to go shopping." Cato groaned.

"Uh, yeah! Duh!" The three older girls yelled in response.

"Why can't you go by yourselves?" Marvel asked.

"Who else is going to carry our bags?" Clove pointed out.

"Oh, so that's why you three always drag along your boyfriends!" Prim smiled.

"Yes, yes indeed." Zoe said, without even looking up from her notes.

Since it was only three, we spent a few hours unpacking. At five, we ate an early dinner and went to the beach for the afternoon. The nice thing about this beach is that we are the only ones here. The other beach houses are empty!

"Cato! Stop splashing me!" Clove yelled at my brother.

"Na." He replied.

"Yaaaaaaaah! Attach of the rabid little sister!" I yelled and launched onto his back!

"Oh no! I'm being eaten! Tell Glimmer I love her!" He cried dramatically and sank into the water. We both resurfaced after a few minutes, laughing about literally nothing.

"I'm telling Glimmer!" I yelled and darted off to where she was tanning.

"Telling her what?"

"That her you love her!" I called back. He blushed red and chased after me!

"CONNIE! NO!" Yep, it's good to be the little sis.

**Hey guys! It's been a really long time! Sorry, things just keep getting in the way and I've had absolutely no inspiration. There will be more, this is just part one, but I won't be updating for a while… PM me, I'd love to chat!**

**Review! :)**


	16. Vacation Part Two

**Sorry it's been so long. School and life got in the way. And I also wanted 140 reviews so yay! We finally got there! I've also been busy writing a book that I hope to send to a publisher within the next year so, fingers crosses. Um... Read and review! If you don't like the couples, don't read it! That only makes you stupid. Thanks for all the support! **

Glimmer POV

After three days of putting up with everyone else's idea of fun, I finally put my foot down.

"Okay, guys. We've visited the antique car museum, seen the hideous swamp in hopes of finding an alligator, wake boarded, worked out at the gym, been chased out of all the colonial towns here, and let's not forget, visited EVERY SINGLE LIGHT HOUSE ON THE ISLAND! All NINE of them. Can we please go shopping now?"

"But-"

"No Marvel."

"Glimmer's right. We've dragged her along with us. The least we can do is go shopping for n hour or two." Cato agreed with me.

"Oh no. I stood in a dirty, muddy swamp for six hours, waiting for you to find an alligator! We will be shopping for a very long time!" I clenched my teeth and spat at him. You could practically see the smoke coming out of my ears.

"Okay, okay now. We can shop for as long as you want. All day! How's that sound?" Cato tried to calm me down. No one wants an angry Glimmer.

We drove to one of the local Outlet strip malls. The whole way there, Connie whined about not wanting to shop for hours and hours and being hungry and just about every excuse under the sun that a seven year old knows. Until, she saw the toy store… Let's just say, the store keeper was not happy when she decided she was going to stay there forever. And in heaven, forever means FOREVER.

"Okay, so I need some new shoes, a new bathing suit or two, a few sundresses, about ten pairs of sunglasses, and some new jewelry! Come on Cato. Foxface (yes, I kept the nickname) and Clove, do whatever you want. I'll see you all in a few hours." I said and ran off dragging Cato behind me.

Hours later, we met up at the center map. By 'we', I mean a scream Connie, pleading with Prim and Rue to let her go back to the toy store, us three older girls, and three piles of moving bags.

"Cato, you can put my stuff on that bench over there." I instructed. The closest pile of bags moved over to the bench and dropped my stuff, revealing an exhausted Cato.  
"That was hell." Cato gasped.

"We're still in hell!" The other two piles of stuff yelled. They quickly dropped all their boxes and dramatically gasped for air.

"I need to get home and water my plants!" Rue suddenly remembered and frantically began restacking all the boxes back on Thresh and Marvel.

"Awww man!" They groaned in protest.

The ride home went something like this. Imagine a sad little seven year old looking out the window. Now, you probably know Connie by now. Imagine this seven year old being her. Sad, right? Now, picture a bored Primrose listening to her iPod next to her while Rue sits on the other end biting her nails from worry over her plants. Then, wonder why the seven year old is sad. She's on a luxury vacation, she should be happy. Well, the answer to that question sat in the seat behind her. Her brother, Cato, and his friends Marvel and Thresh took her new Nerf guns and started a mini full scale invasion of the back seat. All she wanted to do was play with her toys. Then there's the far less interesting Clove who was snoring in shotgun while a bored to death Foxface doodled all over her arms, neck, and head. I, the most important one in this van, drove us home to deal with the "Plant Apocalypse" as Rue put it. The sad thing was, she wasn't kidding. She brought her prized Venus flytrap. Ouch.

"I want to go to the farm in Green Meadow!" Prim yelled as soon as the 2012 of Plants was put to rest.

"Yeah, okay. What do you want to do there?" Marvel asked.

"I want to ride horses and feed goats and ponies! And pet deer and see cats and chase frogs!" Prim rambled on and on.

"Okay, okay. Let's go do that. Then we have to pack our bags because were going home tomorrow!" I chirped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Thresh yelled and sank to his knees.

"If you liked this so much, we can make this an annual thing, honey." Foxface added with a smile.

The remainder of our time on the island, we spent petting pigs and stepping in cow crap, but it was fun. That night, we packed, went out to dinner, and sat on the beach one last time.

"Glimmer?" Rue asked and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"We need to come back."

**Alright, so I got lazy. And I probably won't update for a while. I really want to focus on my book. I purposely left most of their vacation out so you could fill that in. So, I don't know how to start a contest, but here's the deal. I know you are all amazing authors and I want to hear what you have to say about what they did on vacation. I challenge you all to write a one-shot about one or two days on their trip. (Somebody please do this or I'll feel like a loser.) Thanks for all the support! I love you guys so much!**

**Let's try for 170 reviews, but I will take 160! Thanks again!**

**DG3 **


End file.
